More Fun Comics Vol 1 87
* Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Jagin Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer2_1 = Joe Samachson | Penciler2_1 = Howard Sherman | Inker2_1 = Howard Sherman | Letterer2_1 = Howard Sherman | StoryTitle2 = Doctor Fate: "The Mystery of Room 406" | Synopsis2 = Kent Nelson responds to a medical emergency by scaling a half-constructed skyscraper and treating an injured construction worker, then climbing back down while carrying the man. Nobody seems to find this amazing or suspicious. Later, the hospital where Dr. Kent Nelson works as an intern has been infiltrated by gangsters running a protection racket, in which patients in Room 406 are treated with a death-mimicking poison gas then pronounced dead. The "dead" patients' families are then shaken down for their insurance money while the patients act as hostages. The gang has two hide-outs, which Fate is able to find by using his Crystal Globe and his Magic Ring. The first of these at the bottom of a lake, and there Dr. Fate is momentarily trapped while it's being flooded, but Fate opens a tank of welding gas and fills the room with it then detonates it with a match, cracking open the hideout and escaping. Their second hideout is a helium balloon, but Doctor Fate quickly finds and invades this, and busts the gang, while gang-leader "the Frog" escapes via parachute. Returning to the hospital, having deduced his identity, Fate confronts Dr. Marsh and yanks off his very distinguished-looking fake whiskers; he turns out to be the Frog, and he's busted too. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Dr. Roland, Kent Nelson's boss Antagonists: * The Frog (Dr. Marsh) * Blackie Other Characters: * John Cornelius Locations: * Items: * * Dr. Fate's magic ring | Writer3_1 = | Penciler3_1 = Cliff Young | Inker3_1 = Cliff Young | StoryTitle3 = Radio Squad: "The Case of Little Sir Echo" | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * * Villains: * unnamed Sound Engineer at WBIG Radio Other Characters: * Sergeant Connolly * Ventrilo the Ventriloquist (wears a monocle) Locations: * ** WBIG Radio Station Vehicles: * Radio Squad Car | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Pegleg * Vulture * Runt Other Characters: * Locations: * | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Bullfrog Ames and his gang Other Characters: * Locations: * ** Cliffland, New Jersey Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * Published by Detective Comics, Inc. * First issue of this title to be edited by Jack Schiff, replacing Mort Weisinger. * Doctor Fate: "The Mystery of Room 406" is reprinted in . * Last issue for Radio Squad, by Cliff Young. ** Sandy Keene gets head-konked unconscious twice. Larry Trent also gets knocked out once, but with chloroform. * One source credits the art on this issue's Spectre story to Pierce Rice, another credits Bernard Baily. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * More Fun Comics #87 index entry * More Fun Comics #87 The Spectre: Crimes That Bloom in Spring, Tra-La story online }}